Alliances:NORAD
See the Talk section for this page. This is a direct copy of the old Alliance DB (better stale information than bad infomration). Updates will be added soon. --FreakBoy 19:24, 11 Jan 2005 (PST) About NORAD Long Name: New Outer Ring Allied Democracy Short Form: NORAD Description: NORAD is a medium sized alliance in the northwestern part of EVE. Comprised of an asorted number of corperations in NPC stations, until recently their only real enemies were Curse and local pirates. Currently the alliance is in the middle of a battle with xCA corps, including Supremacy and VOTF. Website: http://eve-norad.org/ Website: http://eve-norad.org EVE Info Page: http://www.eve-online.com/alliances/a_1974662341.asp Territory Held: Outpost Alert! Contacts: Teela Belwynn, Rira Vanga Politics Traditional Regions Controlled: Outer Ring Form of Government: Democracy Traditional Allies: Fountain Northern Star Alliance Traditional Enemies: Curse Piracy: Anti Piracy Corperations of Note: Dreamscape Economics Stations: NPC Ores: Manufacturing: Military Military: Wars: History History: NORAD was formed in January 2003 by certain members of ORS during their war with the Arcadia Alliance (A.A.) as a democratic alternative to the then dictatorial government, hence the name NORAD - 'New Outer Ring Allied Democracy'*1. They gained support from many of the ORS corperations. After securing Outer Ring from roaming pirates and making peace with the AA, NORAD provided support to the FA during the incursion of the Forsaken Empire. After the FE left Fountain links with the FA deteriorated as the civil war brewed. NORAD and Arcadia joined forces to venture into Fade in search of new wealth, territory and stations. However this campaign took it's toll with Fade Union and EPA doggedly fighting to recapture the region. This conflict lead to the eventual downfall of the AA with fresh pastures far away temping some of it's key corporations elsewhere. As such the remnants of the AA remaining in Cloud Ring joined forces with NORAD extending it's boarders to the two regions as the densely packed corporations of NORAD spread eastward. The Geeklab corp's long running guerrilla war against NORAD was finally exhausted, the disposed leader corp exiled, the peace of the regions was only disrupted by the occasional pirate attack. At this point the NORAD military started patroling parts of their space more throuroughly, particularly Syndicate. In the begining of the Great Northern War, The Merchant Marines and Black Nova Corp both patroled Pure Blind and aided in the original push on Branch and Tenal. The MerchantMarines were one of the first to send scouts to Branch and even conqured a few of the stations in Branch and Tenal temporarily. Black Nova for awhile ran all across the north supporting every ally of NORAD from Fade to Venal and even aided the Coalition of Deklein in their defense of the CZD conquerable station. Though after Sniggerdly joined Fade NORAD ordered all forces to return to Outer Ring and Cloud Ring in anticipation of a breakdown in their relationship with Fade and as a show of their anti-pirate stance since they were unconvinced that Sniggerdly was forsaking their old ways. Recently NORAD has come under challange by xCA corps including Supremacy, VOTF, and Rona-KIA. After the conclusion of the Imperium invasion of NORAD space, most of NORAD's member corps have either left or continue an extremly limited guerrilla war against the new owners of the region. Most notable of these corporations is Corporations:CHON *1 The name NORAD was concieved by Cell Satimo of BNC as 'New Outer Ring Alliance Democracy' Ironically as part of Black Nova Corporation, they were first to leave the new alliance. The name was later altered to 'New Outer Ring Allied Democracy' in November 2004 by vote, due to the errorenous gramatics the previous name held. Editor's Note: